Jesse Forbes vs. Chris Camozzi
The fight was for MFC. It was a bloodbath. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched and broke with a knee to the body. Camozzi missed an uppercut. Forbes landed a right hand. Forbes ate an uppercut and landed a jab. They clinched. Four thirty. Forbes was cut decently on the bridge of the nose from that uppercut. That is a decent amount of blood. Camozzi kneed the body. Forbes replied. Four minutes. Camozzi kneed the body and Forbes grimaced. Camozzi's nose was red as well. Three thirty. Camozzi kneed the body again. Three fifteen. Forbes almost got a trip, Camozzi held the ropes and was warned. Three minutes left. Forbes got a trip to side control. Two thirty-five. Camozzi retained guard. Forbes landed a left hand postured up. Camozzi missed an upkick. Two fifteen. Forbes came down. Camozzi landed a trio of elbows from the bottom. Two minutes. Another elbow. Camozzi worked rubber guard. One thirty-five left. Camozzi landed another elbow and another. Camozzi landed an upkick. Forbes kicked the leg. One fifteen. One minute. Camozzi landed an upkick. Forbes dodged an armbar coming down. Thirty-five. Forbes missed a right. Camozzi elbowed the face and again. Fifteen. Forbes cut on the side of the head as well, maybe from that upkick, wow. The first round ended. What a bloody fight with little damage. The second round began and they touched gloves. Forbes blocked a high kick. Forbes blocked a body kick. Forbes checked an inside leg kick. Forbes got a single. Four thirty-five. Forbes missed an elbow. Four fifteen. Camozzi elbowed from the bottom. Four minutes. Camozzi controlling the right arm. Three thirty-five. The referee stood them up. Camozzi landed a right hook. He landed a flying knee. Three fifteen as Forbes pulled guard. Three minutes. Forbes's face was a mess. It's in his eyes. The referee stood the fight to check the cut. Blood all in his Forbes's eyes. Oh wow, bad cut high on the forehead over the left eye. They continued. Camozzi landed a body kick. Forbes caught it for a single to guard nicely. Two thirty. Two fifteen as Forbes let him up. Camozzi landed an uppercut and another flying knee. Forbes caught the leg. Two minutes. Camozzi worked for a kimura. He rolled with it on top to guard. Camozzi landed a few left hands. One thirty-five. Camozzi dodged an armbar and landed three hmmerfists. 'Stay busy, bottom man!' One fifteen. This is a bloodbath. Camozzi landed an elbow. Kenny was splattered by the blood. One minute. A cut was by Forbes's right eye as well. 'Work away from the ropes!' Camozzi landed an elbow. Thirty-five. Forbes's right eye was filled with blood. Camozzi landed three hammerfists and stood. Fifteen. Ten. Forbes almost went through the ropes. The second round ended. The third round began. Forbes landed a jab. Forbes blocked a high kick. They clinched. Camozzi broke with a knee to the body. Forbes landed a big left. FOur thirty-five. Camozzi kneed the body. He landed a body kick. A big knee to the body. Forbes got a double-leg to guard and avoided a guillotine. Four fifteen. They were almost through the ropes. The referee turned them away. Four minutes. Camozzi landed a left and an elbow from the bottom. Camozzi elbowed from the bottom. 'I gotta see something, top guy!' Three thirty-five. Forbes got the back and he had a hook. Camozzi slammed him on his face but Forbes had a tight armbar. He had it tight and Camozzi tapped with three seventeen. Nice finish there. Camozzi was horrified. 'He was kicking my fucking ass,' Forbes told his corner as they wiped the blood off.